


Bubble Sneezes

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998





	Bubble Sneezes

It was a lovely day in the forest where the Happy Tree Friends lived, and Lumpy was outside with two of his friends, Cuddles and Giggles. Not long after the three of them had gathered in an open field, one of them got an idea.

“Hey, guys,” Cuddles said, “how about we blow some bubbles together?”

“Sure!” Giggles replied.

“That’s a great idea!” Lumpy agreed.

Cuddles smiled, then reached behind his back and pulled out a container of bubble soap. He removed the lid from it, then put the lid in his pocket for later. It was only after he did that did he take out the wand in the container.

He held the wand in front of his face, took a deep breath and blew. A stream of bubbles came flowing out of the wand, and then he and his friends laughed in amusement.

“That was a good one,” said Giggles. “Can I try it next?”

“Of course you can!” Cuddles handed the bubble wand to Giggles.

Giggles held the wand in front of her face, took a small inhale and blew. Just like that, another stream of bubbles came out, floating away into the air. Then she giggled.

“That was pretty cool, too,” Cuddles mentioned. Then he looked up at Lumpy. “You wanna go next, Lumpy?”

Lumpy smiled and nodded. “Sure!”

Giggled dipped the wand into the container of bubble soap Cuddles had been holding, and then handed the wand to Lumpy. The moose had a smile of excitement on his face; he couldn’t wait to blow some bubbles.

But before he could take a deep breath, Lumpy felt a tickle in his nose. His snout began to twitch around, and his nostrils flared up to almost twice their normal size. He was going to sneeze.

“Aaah, haaaaah...” Lumpy inhaled, lowering his eyelids as he tilted his neck backward.

Cuddles and Giggles realized what was going to happen and gasped, with Giggles putting her hand over her mouth.

“Oh, here it comes...!” Giggles whimpered in concern.

“AaaaAAAAAHHHH--“ Lumpy sent his upper body as far back as it could go, and then exploded. “TCHOOOOOOOOOO!!!”

As Lumpy released the sneeze, the wind from his mouth blew a large stream of dozens of bubbles out from the wand. Cuddles and Giggles could only look on in surprise and disbelief. Neither of them had expected the sneeze to blow the bubbles into the air.

Lumpy then sulked a bit and brought his hand up to rub his nose with his forefinger. With the other hand, he held the bubble wand that he’d just sneezed on.

“S-sorry, guys...” Lumpy apologized to his friends, sniffling a bit as he did so.

But after a long pause, Cuddles and Giggles laughed in amusement. Lumpy didn’t understand why until they spoke.

“What are you sorry for, Lumpy?” Giggles asked.

“Yeah, that was awesome,” said Cuddles, “not to mention hilarious!”

“It was?” Lumpy blushed a bit.

“Oh, it was!” Giggles agreed. “I didn’t know you could blow bubbles by sneezing into the wand.”

Lumpy pulled his forefinger away from his nose, then rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Gee, guys, I... I don’t know what to say... but thank you.”

“Can you do that again, please?” Giggles suggested.

“Oh, sure,” Lumpy replied. “Except I don’t have to sneeze.”

“You don’t? Hmm...” Cuddles thought about this for a minute.

Then he looked around the field, turning his head this way and that. He didn’t realize that Giggles was looking around as well, trying to find something that would make Lumpy sneeze. Just then, Cuddles saw a white feather on the ground, and he bent over to pick it up. Then he showed it to Lumpy.

“Can I tickle your nose with this?” Cuddles asked.

Lumpy thought for a moment, and then nodded. He dipped the bubble wand back in the container of bubble soap so it would be ready for when he needed to sneeze again. It was only then that Cuddles tickled his nose with the feather.

Lumpy couldn’t help but smile as the feather stroked the end of his nose; he must have enjoyed the sensation it created, But a few seconds later, he could feel his snout begin to twitch around. He could feel another sneeze coming on.

“Haaah...” Lumpy inhaled, lowering his eyelids. “Aaaaah...” He tilted his neck back, his eyes watering slightly due to his allergy to the feather. “Haaaaaaaah...!”

Cuddles realized what was going to happen, removed his feather and stepped out of the way. After a short moment of delay, Lumpy fired another sneeze onto the bubble wand he was holding.

“CHOO!!!”

And just like that, out came another stream of bubbles. Lumpy stood where he was, rubbing his nose with his forefinger as he sulked a bit.

Cuddles couldn’t help but laugh when he saw what the sneeze did. “Bless ya, Lumpy!”

“Thanks...” Lumpy continued to rub his nose for a few seconds. Cuddles placed his feather in his pocket so he could use it later.

Not long afterward, Lumpy saw Giggles walking up to him. She was holding some flowers in her hand; some were white and some were yellow.

“Those are some pretty flowers you have there,” Lumpy said with a smile.

“They sure are,” Giggles replied in agreement. “How would you like to smell them?”

Lumpy nodded, knowing why she was asking him to do that. He bent down a bit until his nose was right in front of the flowers, and then took a couple of sniffs.

And just like that, the pollen from the flowers brought a tickle back into Lumpy’s nose. His snout began to twitch as his eyes widened. He was lucky he had just enough time to turn away from Giggles, as well as hold the bubble wand back up to his mouth.

“Aaaah, haaaaaAAAAHHHH--“ Lumpy inhaled as he tilted his neck backward - and suddenly sneezed, sooner than any of his friends expected. “TCHOOOOOO!!”

The sneeze caused more bubbles to emerge from the bubble wand, but then yet more came as Lumpy gave three more quick sneezes. He couldn’t help himself; after all, he was allergic to flowers.

“AH-CHU! HAH-CHUU! AHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOO!!!”

Even though the sudden sneezes caught Cuddles and Giggles off-guard, they couldn’t help but laugh as they heard them. And as Lumpy recovered from the sneezes, he rubbed his nose with his forefinger and chuckled as well.

“That was pretty epic!” said Cuddles.

“Yeah, bless you!” Giggles replied.

“Thanks,” Lumpy said. He was still rubbing his nose.

He then sniffled audibly, which hinted to Giggles that his nose was running. She reached into her pocket to offer him a tissue, but then Lumpy reached into his own pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. A bit relieved that she didn’t need to help him, Giggles pulled her hand out of her pocket as she and Cuddles watched Lumpy wipe his nose.

“That was quite a sneeze attack you had there,” said Giggles. “Are you alright?”

Lumpy nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He handed his bubble wand back to Cuddles, then continued to wipe his nose.

“But thanks for letting me use that bubble wand.” He gave a brief sniff. “It was fun blowing bubbles with my sneezes.”

“Don’t mention it,” replied Cuddles. “And it was definitely worth seeing you doing that.”

“It certainly was,” Giggles agreed. “Do you think we should do stuff like this more often?”

She giggled a bit, and Lumpy chuckled with her. Giggles could tell he was blushing a bit from the idea.

“Well, I suppose I could buy my own thing of bubbles,” Lumpy suggested, “so I don’t have to keep borrowing yours...”

“Ah, don’t worry about that. I’ll share my bubbles with you whenever you want me to,” Cuddles reassured him.

“And so will I,” Giggles said in agreement. “At least, the next time I bring some of my bubbles...”

Lumpy couldn’t help but chuckle at her comment.

“Now that we’re done with this,” Lumpy said as he put his handkerchief back in his pocket, “what would you guys like to do next?”

Cuddles and Giggles thought for a moment, and then an idea came to the former.

“You hungry?”

“Yeah, a little,” Lumpy replied with a nod.

“Then how’d you like to go to the burger joint for lunch?” Cuddles asked.

“Sounds good.”

“And I heard they’re still giving away Harvey Street Kids toys in the kids’ meals,” Giggles added, which made Lumpy smile even more.

“In that case, let’s go!” said Lumpy.

With that, he and his friends headed out of the open field and went on their way to the burger joint. That being said, Lumpy couldn’t help but keep thinking about how he sneezed into the bubble wand, and caused bubbles to come out. If Cuddles and Giggles found it funny, then he couldn’t wait to see how their other friends would react to it.


End file.
